Red Hood
The Red Hood is an anti-hero published by DC Comics. Though there are two different iterations, the identity has dated back to Detective Comics #168 (February 1951). The original was a criminal who Batman encountered during his first year whilst the other was a former Robin who disagreed with the Dark Knight's non-lethal tactics. First added in the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 1.8, Red Hood's costume accessed through either the Villain Maker or Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing the costume, the player will be granted access to his abilities, weapons and gadgets. Backstory "Original Red Hood" The identity of the Red Hood is believed to have first belonged to a small-time criminal Batman confronted in his early days. Leading a gang within Gotham, he performed and lead various heists within the city, stealing equipment, chemicals and other items to help the gang's operations. Some interpretations claim the Red Hood identity would switch between criminals for different heists or that it was kept by one person who's identity remained a secret to everyone, including members of the gang. During a heist at Ace Chemicals, the gang were confronted by Batman. Eventually defeating the gang, he confronted the Red Hood on a walkway overlooking the chemical vats. Either through accident or will of either party, the man fell into a vat of chemicals, seemingly dying in the process. According to many sources, the Red Hood survived this but was disfigured by the chemicals, leading him to become the supervillain Joker. Jason Todd The second iteration was Jason Todd, a former Robin who had died at the hands of the Joker. After being resurrected by Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins, Jason decided that Batman's moral code wasn't enough to fight crime and chose to go outside the law to fight it. After returning to Gotham, he adopted the Red Hood identity, believing that using it would remind Batman of his hand in creating the Joker and reflect his greatest failure; not being able to save him. As Red Hood, Todd took to the streets of Gotham, murdering criminals and recruiting others into his own organization. Eventually, Batman was able to deduce his identity and, despite his attempts to reach out to Jason, was unsuccessful in changing his ways. Though their relationship would eventually recover, Todd would continue to operate as the Red Hood and eventually founded a vigilante group called the Outlaws, along with disgraced Amazon warrior Artemis and flawed Superman clone Bizarro. In the Mod The Jason Todd iteration of Red Hood has been available in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since version 1.8. 4.1 - 4.3.12 In versions 4.1 to 4.3.12, Red Hood's costume can be crafted in the Villain Maker and worn by the player. Whilst wearing the suit, the player will have Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Acrobatics 2, Strength 2 and Stealth. Red Hood can also equip himself with a pistol (Weapon Equip Key), which he can use in combat (right-click and press the Suit Ability 2 Key), use grenades, equip a knife (Suit Ability 3 Key) and use some Bat-Gadgets. Red Hood can also double jump, has an anti-cloaking device (Suit Ability 9 Key) and is immune to fall damage. Crafting To craft the Red Hood's suit, you will need: *6 Leather *5 Gray Cloth *5 Black-Iron Blocks *4 Rubies *4 Black-Iron Ingots *2 High-Tech Electronics *1 Red Diamond Red Hood Mask Recipe.png|Red Hood's Mask Recipe Red Hood Chestpiece Recipe.png|Red Hood's Chestpiece Recipe Red Hood Leggings Recipe.png|Red Hood's Leggings Recipe Red Hood Boots Recipe.png|Red Hood's Boots Recipe 6.0 / Legends After being removed in version 5.0, Red Hood returned to the mod in version 6.0, now part of the Legends Mod. His costume can be accessed in the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 15,000 tokens. Whilst waring Red Hood's costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 10, Speed 3 when sprinting and Acrobatics 2. They will also be given Fortitude 3, Regeneration 1, Stealth, immunity to Wither, and access to Bat-Gadgets. Red Hood will be able to equip and utilize various weapons, including a knife (Ability 1 Key), pistols (Equip Key to equip, Ability 2 Key to fire) and grenades (Ability 5 Key). The player will also be able to enter combat (Ability 3 Key), utilize Night-Vision lenses within the helmet (Ability 4 Key) and store items in compartments (Utility Key). As a special ability, Red Hood with perform a Gunslinger ability, firing his pistols rapidly (Special Key). Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:DC Category:Batman